


Felines

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, mabari pov, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 17. FelinesBarkspawn doesn't like cats, demon or no.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Kudos: 3





	Felines

Barkspawn glared across the room at the orange tabby. The hound wasn't fond of cats, especially smug cats who could talk! He growled quietly at the feline who just ignored him and let the young girl, Amalia, pet her fur. Barkspawn's growls stopped when he felt a hand on his head, he looked up to see Alistair trying to give him a reassuring smile, "don't worry, boy. Elissa must have a plan, she usually does." Barkspawn grunted and looked to where Elissa and Morrigan stood, they were investigating the seals around the room. 

They first came to Honnleath in search for a golem to aide them in their fight against the darkspawn and now they were in a dead wizards creepy basement making deals with a demon cat! Usually when they came across demons the first course of action was to eliminate them, but for some reason Elissa had decided to help free the demon from her prison. It didn't make since, but Barkspawn would follow Elissa's lead, she hadn't failed him yet and he was willing to see it through with her, even if he didn't like it. 

Morrigan and Elissa both studied the seals that caged the demon cat. One by one they were able to break each seal and finally free kitty, "yes... I can feel the magic fading. Oh-" kitty arched her back and stretched her legs, "I had forgotten how it feels to not be caged!" The magical force that had surrounded the room completely vanished and a vortex of miasma started to swirl around kitty. 

"Kitty? What's happening?" Amalia asked, her whole body trembling in fear.

"A wonderful thing, my dear, for both of us." The demon cat purred. Barkspawn's hair stood on end, he started to growl and bared his teeth.

Elissa stepped forward and unsheathed her sword, "I said I'd free you. I didn't say I'd let you live." 

"Betrayal!" The demon cat screamed in anger. "You will not take the girl! She is mine!" Kitty lurched toward Amalia but Barkspawn was quick to jump in and cut off Kitty's advancement he barked at Kitty and forced her back.

"Kitty, you're scaring me! I won't let you inside me! I won't!" Amalia screamed and ran out the exit. Kitty howled and her body transformed from the orange tabby visage into a horrifying and beautiful desire demon. 

The hound's eye shifted from the demon onto Elissa, she smirked at Barkspawn and nodded her head, he was relieved and invigorated. Elissa was a good Ferelden girl, he should have realized she would never side with a cat.


End file.
